Women's high-heel shoes made by sought after designers can be very expensive, with some costing in excess of $1,000 per pair. A lot of the value of these shoes is derived from their design which accentuates the appeal of women when wearing these tall, narrow high-heels. Paradoxically though, high-heels typically make it difficult for women to wear them and walk in them due to the minimal amount of support provide by them. This is especially true when worn on uneven, soft, or slippery surfaces, or when the wearer has difficulty in maintaining balance due to some type of incapacity. To further exacerbate this paradox, the value of these designer shoes can be destroyed if their design is permanently altered by changing the heel.
Efforts have been made to provide an answer to this paradox, but the answers to date are rather lacking. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,033,035 to Brown et al. discloses an accessory for stiletto heels which may be temporarily slipped over the existing heel to increase the support provided by the heel. But, it's not very aesthetically pleasing and is generally not something women would desire to use. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 9,332,806 to Guardado which discloses a high-heel shoe with a convertible heel designed into the shoe. A secondary heel can be folded down out of a stowage cavity, that then rotates and locked into place. It's a rather complicated design however, and would quite likely cost a great deal more to manufacture.
An object of the present invention is to provide an aesthetically pleasing, retrofit shoe heel system that can be temporarily placed over existing narrower high-heels of different heights.